Nestor Trikiate
Biography Nestor Trikiate (born February 19, 2014) is one of the biological sons of John and Ellen Trikiate and the quintuplet brother of EJ, Linus, Buster and Lyle. Appearance Personality Family Tree *Father: John Trikiate (1978-) *Mother: Ellen Trikiate (née: Menken) (1971-) *Brothers: Bruce Trikiate (2008-), Benjamin Trikiate (2008-), Trey Trikiate (2008-), Theo Trikiate (2008-), Mel Trikiate (2008-), Linus Trikiate (2014-), Buster Trikiate (2014-), Lyle Trikiate (2014-), EJ Trikiate (2014-), Luigi Trikiate (2016-), Timothy Trikiate (2016-) *Sisters: Victoria Trikiate (2011-), Helen Trikiate (2011-), Cynthia Trikiate (2011-), Lucy Trikiate (2011-), Maybel Trikiate (2011-), Pauline Trikiate (2016-), Kyla Trikiate (2016-), Angie Trikiate (2016-) *Aunts: Naomi Inoue-Trikiate ( -), Aria Menken-Reneday (1973-), Fay Trikiate-Ragno (1981-) *Uncles: Raymond Trikiate (1979-), Harold Reneday (1981-), Wallace Ragno (1972-) *Cousins: Tara Reneday (2012-), Buddy Reneday (2013-) *Grandmothers: Rosalind Trikiate (née: Wallace) (1945-), Menken (néé: Couch) (1944-) *Grandfathers: Sinclair Trikiate (1942-), Leonardo Menken (1943-) Trivia *His full name is Nestor Harvey Trikiate *He and his quintuplet brothers receive coal for Christmas 2017 *He and his quintuplet brothers were expelled from 5 schools: #Pinchmill Lower School for throwing books, toys and furniture at the children and teachers and the hazing incident #Peter Pan Nursery for making a mess in the classroom #Brunswick Nursery School for running around the classroom naked #Southway Nursery for urinating and defecating on the furniture, running around the classroom naked and bullying other children #Cherry Trees Nursery for scribbling pictures of their classmates being set on fire *He and his quintuplet brothers were kicked out of 14 daycares: #Pinocchio Day Nursery for bullying other children their age #Miles House Day Nursery for physical assault towards their teacher #Little Acorns Day Nursery for vandalizing the nursery walls #100 Acre Wood Day Nursery for throwing toys at other children #Mama Bear's Day Nursery for ripping off several pages of a few books #Apple Tree Day Care Nursery for destroying the furniture #YMCA Day Nursery for throwing cherry bombs at their classmates #Tin Drum Nursery for knocking over the chairs and throwing them at other classmates #Stepping Stones for aggressive behavior toward the owner in charge of the nursery #Woodpeckers Day Nursery for drawing a picture of their teacher being crushed to death by a piano on the nursery floor #Pooh Corner Day Nursery for stealing items from their teacher #St. Paul's Day Care Nursery for splattering paint at other children during arts and crafts #Once Upon a Time Day Nursery for swearing in front of the class #Ashgrove Park Day Nursery for running around the nursery naked *He and his quintuplet brothers are fans of ''Sooty ''(2011 version) *His favorite color is pewter grey *His favorite cake flavor is rocky road Future Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Quintuplets Category:Quintuplet Siblings Category:Quintuplet Brothers Category:Identical Quintuplets Category:Identical Quintuplet Siblings Category:Identical Quintuplet Brothers Category:Sons Category:People Category:People born in 2014 Category:People born in February Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:People from UK Category:People from Wales Category:Children from UK Category:Children from Wales Category:Boys from UK Category:Boys from Wales